


Finding The Source Code To Her Heart

by theacromantula



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, CSI: Cyber, CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theacromantula/pseuds/theacromantula
Summary: What does the Director for the FBI's Cyber Division do to feel whole again? Join Avery Ryan on a journey to heal herself from the tragic loss of her child and the destruction of her marriage.





	Finding The Source Code To Her Heart

Finding The Source Code To Her Heart

By The Acromantula

Chapter One

The cherry blossoms were in bloom all over her home town and the powers that be were sending her out of town. The head of the Federal Bureau of Investigation was sending deputy director Avery Ryan on the dreaded yearly security evaluation of every state run lab that the Federal Bureau of Investigation works with. Being the boss of her department, she got to pick which labs she got to investigate. She sent rookie agent Brody Nelson and seasoned veteran Daniel Krummitz to Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, and Missouri. Brody surprised everyone in Cyber division when after clearing his record; he went off to Quantico to become a fully fledged field agent. That was over a year ago, he aced his first year’s performance review and standard qualifications required of every field agent.

Her next little minion was recently promoted Elijah Mundo. He was now Avery’s second in command. The supervisory special agent was assigned the west coast swing. She assigned him the west coast because his ex wife and daughter Mackenzie had moved out to Santa Cruz, California. She allowed him an extra week off if he needed it. Elijah could knock out both the Washington and Oregon state labs in a matter of days. Elijah elected to take a seasoned technical analyst to help speed up the process. Avery read an email Elijah sent earlier and smiled. They had already finished both Washington and Oregon. Both labs could use a cyber security upgrade. She knew these labs wouldn’t implement the necessary upgrades because both states were facing budget shortfalls. She couldn’t force these states to upgrade. Lives were lived on electronic devices these days. It was always a headache trying to keep up with the criminals.

Avery was scheduled on three city tour. She was first off to New York City to visit the city’s crime lab being run by two the best criminalists in the country. Mac Taylor and Jo Danville were also Avery’s friends. Both were frequent attendees of lectures she gave at conventions and symposiums. Her next two stops wouldn’t be as friendly. Avery was off to the din of sin of sparkling and sleazy Las Vegas, Nevada.  Her friend D.B. Russell recently retired from the director’s position of the Vegas lab. D.B’s wife was certainly happier to see her husband more often. She would have to have lunch with her old friend while she was in town. Last on her list was the lab of Miami-Dade County. The Miami lab was still under the reigns of ever in control task master Horatio Caine. He might have been easy on the eyes but Avery couldn’t stand the man’s demeanor. He could be a pain in the ass.

Avery wasn’t travelling alone. She decided to bring along Agent in Training Raven Ramierz. Raven’s checkered past was still haunting her. Hacking a national power grid keeps a person’s name on a long list of federal watch lists. It nearly cost every single bit of Avery’s political power to clear Raven from her past. Avery also saw that tension was bubbling in the division between Raven and Brody. Raven recently discovered that Brody had been stepping out of her with his ex. Avery knew Raven wanted to put Brody’s balls in a food processor. This lab inspection assignment actually came at an opportune time. Hopefully, being out of the office for two weeks would put some distance between the two hot heads.

Avery pulled the black Chevrolet Tahoe SUV into a parking spot at Stafford Regional Airport. Avery’s family was from old money. She never took a cent of her family’s money. She believed that if she didn’t earn it herself, she had no right to use it. Her one weakness was for private airplanes. She was studying to get her pilot’s license in her downtime. Being the boss of her division allowed Avery certain perks. One of her favorites was getting to use private transportation and get reimbursed for it. Raven and Avery made their way to the terminal each with a rolling suitcase and backpack in tow.

Avery may have only stood in at five foot one inches but her welcoming yet powerful personality could make an NBA superstar quiver in their sneakers. She wore her favorite red sweater that hugged her curvy chest perfectly. A navy peat coat kept Avery warm and toasty. She matched her coat with a navy blue wool pair of pants. It was March and still cold in the DC metro area. Raven on the other hand was still at odds with the FBI dress code. Her hair style alone would have earned an official letter in her employee file if Avery was a vindictive bitch. All Avery asked for was professional out in the field in both manner and dress. Inside Cyber HQ, Raven’s style shone brightly. It was one reason she didn’t like to go out in the field all that often.

 Avery could see the anger in every step Raven took. This girl was either on the verge of a homicidal rampage or a suicide waiting to happen. It just depended on which way she was pushed. Avery knew she had to bring Raven back from the edge and she had three weeks to convince the young computer whiz on top of a busy schedule. Her family’s Learjet 70-75 was prepped and waiting for the two travelers at the end of gate 1. Avery and Raven showed their ID credentials to the airport security officer and the TSA agent. Avery was asked by the TSA agent to produce her sidearm for a quick inspection. She always kept the Sig Sauer tactical pistol in its carrying case and unloaded while travelling. Once Avery and Raven cleared security, they were walking out onto the tarmac out to the awaiting plane. Her most trusted family friend and pilot instructor, Jackson Jessee was waiting for the two agents.

“Jackson, how are Jamie and little Zack?” Avery asked. She was his face light up when she mentioned his little boy.

“Just wonderful Aves. Zack is up walking and talking. He could charm a woman with the iciest heart ever. Jamie has been asking when you can come over for to share a meal with us.”

“If Zack lets me hold him and chase him around while he giggles then I’m there in a heartbeat. I will check my schedule for a free weekend and then give Jamie a call but for the next few weeks you and your wonderful skills belong to me. Let’s get rolling soon I would like to be in New York as soon as possible.”

“Crystal clear Aves.” He took the ladies’ luggage loaded and secured the suitcases into the small cargo hold while Avery and Raven climbed up the short staircase and into the cabin. Jackson then climbed up into the plane. He retracted the built in stairs and then secured the cabin door. “The weather from here to NYC is clear and travel time should be just over an hour once we take off.”

“Thanks for agreeing to this on such short notice. I swear I thought I had these inspections on my planner. I do this to myself every year. I always forget to delegate these tasks subordinates. Well let’s get this over with.” She watched Jackson climb in the pilot’s seat and finish his pre-flight checks. He must have pressed a button because the door to the cockpit closed and locked by itself. Avery sat down across from Raven and buckled up. She heard Raven angrily type into her laptop. Raven also had her headphones on and Avery could hear the fast paced electronic music. She reached across the aisle and touched Raven’s left shoulder. The onyx and pink haired beauty jumped out of her seat at the senior agent’s touch.

“Raven, I hating his guts is completely natural and healthy but you’ve let your anger control you. It’s put your normally flawless work into question. I think these inspections will give you the chance to unwind and recover. I’ve scheduled for a week at each site but with a very talented whiz like you these inspections could have been done in a week including all the travel. Your goal is to give the lab directors your assessment of their network security systems. You leave the lab directors to me. Director Silver has tasked me with psychologically evaluating the team dynamic in each lab secretly. He’s looking to poach promising talent for a new division he is thinking of creating. That’s all I’m at liberty to tell you. So it’s in your best interest to sit back, try to relax and enjoy the ride. You’re lucky you’re not with the boys because they’re all flying driving economically. “Avery unbuckled her seatbelt , got up and walked over to the small kitchen. She opened a small refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water. She felt the plane start its taxi out to the runway. Avery quickly belted herself back in as Jackson came over the loudspeaker and announced that they were ready for takeoff. She saw Raven still pummeling the keyboard of her laptop. Avery leaned her seat as far back as it would go and nodded off as the plane thundered down the runway and up into the air.

Avery’s eyes flew open the moment she felt the thud of the landing gear coming back into contact with the ground. The swift deceleration was unpleasant in any type of plane even small private jets. She looked over at her subordinate. Raven was still hammering away on her laptop. Avery knew that Raven was heading for a meltdown. Raven didn’t lose a child which broke up a pretty solid marriage to a remarkable man. So an immature young idiot cheated on you and you caught him. Move on girl. If every one of her former patients took her advice immediately she’d have to close her doors because there would be no need to keep her practice open.

Jackson taxied the jet to the Teterboro Executive terminal. Avery looked out the window then the jet came to a complete stop. A large black SUV pulled up to greet the plane. A woman with jet black hair stepped out from the driver’s side. The woman looked like she just got off of a Parisian catwalk during fashion week. Jackson came out from the cockpit opened the door and extend the built in staircase. Avery had to break Raven’s concentration once again. She was almost tempted to leave the young probationary agent on the plane. Avery walked down the steps of the plane and was immediately pulled into the arms of Detective Jo “Don’t Call Me Josephine” Danville.

“Avery, it’s been far too long since we last saw each other. We could blame it on hectic work schedules and you’re still in DC whist I moved up to New York. I’m glad Mac let me to pick you and your associate while he is stuck with a triple homicide on the Upper East Side.” Jo released Avery from her arms.

“It seems my associate is still on the plane almost ready to take a sledgehammer to her laptop.  She…” Avery saw Raven finally emerge from the plane carrying her backpack. “Jo, this is my newest Agent in Training Raven Ramirez. Raven, this is Detective Jo Danville of the New York City Crime Lab.” Jo and Raven shook each other’s hands. Jackson rolled the ladies’ luggage over to them. Avery thanked her friend.  Jo led them back to her SUV and helped load the luggage into the rear of the car. Avery joined Jo in the front seat while Raven sat behind Avery. Jo started up the vehicle, put it into drive and drove to the airport exit. She thanked the security guard for letting her on to the tarmac.

Avery loved Jo’s sweet southern charm and sultry accent. She was unsure if she would ever be attracted to another man after her marriage fell apart. Jo was easy on the eyes which never hurt. “Agent Ramirez, we are looking at a nearly an hour drive into the city. Now, I’m sure that Deputy Director Ryan and I could go on and on about the minutiae of our lives but that might bore you to death. Is there any chance you’d like to chime in and tell this southern belle stuck in the Big Apple a little bit about yourself?”

Raven looked at Jo’s eyes through the rear view mirror. There was no escaping that southern charm. She would have to answer or the questions would only get worse. “There’s not much to tell. I’m sure you know of Deputy Ryan’s rescue and rehabilitation program for black hat hackers. I am one of her success stories. I was the one who caused the great Northeast blackout in 2002. I was fifteen then and was blackmailed into doing it. Otherwise I would be still in prison to this day. Avery was my champion even when her partner at the time was trying to throw me in prison. At 15, he said I should be locked up like an adult. I’ve been free and clear of my parole and somehow was accepted into the FBI as a fully fledged field agent provided I pass everything.”  Raven tried to stick to just the facts that anybody could read in her dossier file.

“I’m sorry he broke your heart.” Jo looked back at Raven who had fire in her eyes.

“How could you possibly know about that? Avery wouldn’t have told you about my personal business unless she absolutely had to.” Raven fired back.

“Avery would never divulge personal information about anybody even if she had guns pointed at her head. It was your body and mannerisms that gave you away. You keep checking your phone every thirty seconds or so. That mixed with the standoffish attitude you displayed as you got off of the jet were two triggers that told me you recently broke it off with someone you trusted.” Jo calmly explained.

“So you and Avery either met in college both majoring psychology or were at the FBI’s Behavior Analysis Unit because that is the same style Avery uses as she interrogates suspects.” Raven caught Jo smiling for a second.

“Sharp as whip isn’t she Avery?”

“Raven rarely missed things when her mind isn’t cluttered and befuddled. She was one of my best analysts when she was in the program.” Avery smiled back at Jo.

 “Well we have two options, I can drop you both off at the hotel or I can take you both to the lab and you can begin your work.”

“I can’t speak for Raven but I would like to check into the hotel first and freshen up and take in a meal at the Round Table or a drink at the Blue Bar.” Avery said.

“How did you get reservations at the Algonquian? I read they are notoriously selective on who they allow to stay there.” Jo looked shocked at Avery’s revelation.

“I called in a few favors I’ve been owed especially one from the owner of the Algonquian. He nearly had his entire customer information database stolen from him. I was able to not only track down the thief but stopped the sale of the database. The owner privately told me if I was ever in New York, it would be an insult to him if I stayed anywhere else. I booked two standard rooms but I can’t help it if the owner insists on upgraded me. Raven, how would you like to begin your analysis?” Avery pulled out her vibrating smart phone.

“I work best in peaceful and quiet conditions. Is there a time of day where the lab slows down? Preferably at night, I still can shake my night owl habits.”

“Yes, I head up the night shift. It really depends on what happens in the city that depends on how busy we may be but most of the work is handled by the day shift. I can’t imagine our server rooms have much traffic unless any one of our computer systems goes down which hasn’t happened in a long time. Let me know when you want to start working. I’ll cover all of the necessary clearances and paperwork.” Jo said as she pulled into the Lincoln tunnel. “Avery, would you mind if I joined you for lunch?”

“Of course you can join me Jo. Meals should be shared with others unless absolutely necessary.”

Avery could hear Raven now religiously beating away on her smart phone. The SUV emerged from the Lincoln tunnel and drove along an elevated road deck. Avery took in the tall buildings on the crisp morning in March. The city was under a gorgeous sunny blue sky.  Avery looked at the car’s clock they were going to be at the hotel in less than half an hour well under Jo’s estimate. The traffic was unusually light for a morning commute. Then again the morning rush was over and in a few more minutes she spotted the beautiful Beaux-Arts architecture the Algonquin was known for. Jo pulled up to the curb of the hotel. A valet greeted the trio and a bell hop whisked away the luggage away. The valet drove off with Jo’s SUV.

The ladies walked up into the building and it felt like they stepped back into the roaring 20s’ and yet still firmly planted within the 21st century. Creams blended seamlessly with dark woods. Avery tipped her proverbial cap at whoever brought the hotel back to its beautiful glory.  Avery walked over to the reception desk.

“Good morning Miss Ryan, how are you this morning?” The exuberant desk clerk said.

“Pleasantly surprised that you would know my name. I thought only celebrities got that level of treatment Mary.” Avery responded back. She quickly read the receptionist’s name tag.

“It’s Mr. Colosimo’s policy that everyone be treated like a celebrity. He would have been here to greet you in person but today his daughter is getting married in Italy. He sends his warmest regards.” The receptionist said as she typed on her keyboard.

“I see he installed a few systems I recommended as well. I was skeptical that Jim would ever take my suggestions. He always struck me as a tad intimidating and didn’t listen to outside advice.”

“To anyone not outside of his trusted circle, you are one hundred percent correct Miss Ryan. He wouldn’t give anyone on the outside the time of day. You must have done something remarkable to be invited on the inside. Now as for your rooms, you had booked two standard rooms but we overbooked the hotel again. The Washington Capitals needed the rooms you originally booked but Mr. Colosimo authorized you access to one of our few suites.”

“That’s very kind of him to do that. I’m normally not one for special treatment but I’d doubt I’d be able to get another room like the ones here on very short notice.”

“I have you and Miss Ramirez now booked into the John Barrymore suite.” The receptionist put two keycards into a card coding machine. Seconds later she pulled them out, put them into a small folder and handed them to Avery. “Each card is encoded with your room key number and will tell the elevator what floor to get off on. No button pressing needed. The only buttons in the elevator will take you down to the garage or up one floor the restaurant, spa and fitness center. The elevator bank is just past the bar on your right. I hope you have a pleasant stay with us.” Mary responded.

“Thank you again Mary.” Avery said before she walked back to join Jo and Raven.

“So the John Barrymore suite, that sounds pretty swanky. “ Jo teased her good friend and was rewarded by a playful slap on the shoulder from Avery.

“I thought you had booked us each a room as it is bureau policy.” Raven wore a confused look on her face.

“Apparently, the Washington Capitals needed those rooms more than we did. The receptionist did confirm that the owner demanded that we were to be upgraded to a suite if I were book anything here. It seems you are still one of the world’s greatest lip readers.” Avery figuratively jabbed at her friend.

“No, I can’t read lips very well. It’s just the sound dynamics of this large room carry sound directly to certain spots. I just happen to be standing in just one of those spots. The man who just tried to check in. I just heard that he was quietly turned away from staying here but was offered a voucher for another hotel down the street.”Avery and Raven watched a man with who wore a malevolent look storm out of the hotel. “I think it’s time to check out the Barrymore suite.”

Avery, Jo, and Raven made their way over to the bank of elevators. Avery took out one of the hotel keycards and handed it to Raven while she waved her card in front of small black sensor. The elevator door opened and the trio entered the car. Avery waved her card at the black sensor and the elevator gently started its climb upward. The elevator ride was fairly short. The doors opened up but there were no signs stating what floor they were on. Avery found that rather peculiar. What happened in an emergency and you couldn’t tell anyone what floor you were located on. There were only two doors other than the elevators they had just walked away from. One door had the picture of a book titled _Sunset Gun_. The other door had a small vintage movie poster of the film _Grand Hotel_ Avery waved her keycard in front of the door and heard the lock disengage.

The room was huge. There was a separate bedroom which sported a king size bed, a sitting room which sported a hidden Murphy bed hidden within the wall. The bathroom was very tasteful and not overtly gaudy. It featured a deep soaking tub and a walk in glass shower with a rainfall shower head.

“Avery, I need to stretch my legs. I need to go for a run. I’ll check in with you later on today.” Raven said as she dug through her suitcase which had been delivered before they even walked into the room. Raven pulled out a black sports top and black yoga pants with neon yellow pinstripes. Raven quickly changed in the bathroom and then left the room leaving Avery and Jo staring at each other before Jo let out a deep bellied laugh which caused Avery to chuckle.

“Is it me? Am I that intimidating that your associate couldn’t stand to be in the same room as me?” Jo said as she looked into Avery’s dark blue eyes.

“Raven has always had issues trusting people. This on top of the fact that a man she was very interested in stepped out on her has left her in her current state. She’s heading for a meltdown if nobody breaks through her walls. I was hoping that getting her out of the office would help but I think she’s going to need a full intervention. It was the only way you were able to breakthrough to me when I was going through that wretched part of my life. But enough of this overtly depressing prattling, I’d going to go shower. Give me about ten minutes or so and then we will head down and grab something to eat.” Avery said before she started to rummage through her suitcase for her bag of toiletries.

Avery headed into the bathroom and didn’t close the door fully. Avery pulled off her favorite red sweater to reveal a large black lacy bra filled to capacity. Despite being in her early forties, Avery Ryan kept herself in peak physical fitness for a woman twenty years younger.  She undid the top button of her wool pants and pushed them to the floor. Her black satin panties appeared to be painted on to her well toned legs and rear. Avery reached behind her body and unhooked her bra. She let her bra fall to the floor along with her other clothes.  Last but not least she pushed her panties down her toned legs. She played with the bushy little tuft of blonde hair between her legs and smiled.

Unbeknownst to Avery, Jo had silently walked over to the nearly closed door. It had been years since she and Avery had been in the same room together but Jo still felt those sparks between them. To her, it felt like two super magnets being pulled together. She watched Avery undress and couldn’t believe the beautiful shape and condition Avery’s body was in. Jo unknowingly placed a hand over her breast and gave a squeeze. After her marriage completely dissolved, Jo couldn’t trust herself to be with another man again. She kept herself cold frigid and very professional when men tried to chat her up. Subconsciously, her shapely breasts and body belonged to Avery. The fire that was sparked back at Quantico all those years ago still burned bright today.

Jo unbuttoned her gray blouse and caressed her breast trapped beneath a burgundy satin bra. She rubbed her black jean clad legs together trying to scratch an inch without using her occupied hands. She looked up and saw Avery walk into the shower. Avery turned on the water and waited for the perfect temperature. She saw Avery digging through a toiletry bag and pulled out the very same French lavender scented anti-bacterial body wash she favored. With the bottle of body wash in hand, Avery stuck her free hand into the shower and felt that the water was just at the temperature level she liked. What Jo saw next drove the woman around the bend.

Avery knew she had an audience. Jo wasn’t as quiet as she thought she was. Avery heard a floorboard squeak just outside of the bathroom.  A wicked idea crossed her mind and she decided to put on a show for her voyeur. Avery could have used the loofah handing from a hook on the wall but it was far more erotic to drizzle the slippery light purple liquid all over her body with her hands. She opened the bottle and squeezed out a good amount on to her the tops of her breasts. She placed the bottle on the built-in shelf before soaping up her chest. The glass was slightly starting fog up the glass wall. Avery looked out past the glass wall and curled her finger inward sending a very clear message to Jo.

Jo saw that soapy finger of Avery’s curl back and forth several times. She couldn’t believe Avery had caught her watching but she saw an invitation and was damned if she was going to turn it down. The gray blouse flew off of her body followed quickly by the black jeans. She rarely wore panties because she couldn’t stand the feeling of them upon her thick onyx bush. If she didn’t have to wear any clothes at all would be a dream but she lived in the real world.  She unclasped her bra from the front and threw it to the ground before pushing open the bathroom door. Jo opened the shower door and felt a wave of heat roll over her unblemished body.

Avery was six inches shorter than Jo but fit in perfectly when Jo pulled in the blonde bombshell in for a wet soapy hug and kiss. Avery reached back and grabbed the soap bottle. She quickly popped the top off and then squeezed a huge amount on Jo’s breasts. They weren’t as big as Avery’s but there was no place else Avery wanted to have her hands.  Jo shivered at Avery’s slippery touch.  Jo wrapped her arms around Avery and kneaded her firm rear. Avery guided Jo under the stream of water. As the soap washed away, Avery latched her lips upon Jo’s dark brown nipple. Jo let out a moan as pleasure rushed all over her body. She clamped her hands down on Avery’s ass when Avery gently bit down on Jo’s hard nipple.

“AVVERRRYYY” Jo moaned out loud.  She ground her hips into Avery’s body. Avery released Jo’s nipple from her mouth and slipped one of her and down between Jo’s legs and was surprised to find Jo still kept her thick bush

“Why did you keep it all these years?” Avery whispered in Jo’s ear as she gently tugged at Jo’s hairy bush.

“I kept it because you loved to bury your face in it. To take in its heady smell was one of your favorite pastimes you told me once.”

“Well the water has washed away my most favorite scent.” Avery’s stomach angrily growled. “I knew skipping breakfast was going to catch up with me.” She reached over to the wall and turned off the shower. She then locked her lips upon Jo’s. Avery titled her head to the side to give her better access to Jo’s puffy lips. Jo’s tongue painted Avery’s lips back and forth until Avery parted her lips and let Jo in. She loved it when Jo took control until she heard a rumble from Jo’s stomach as well. “It looks like I’m not the only one who skipped breakfast this morning. I know how cranky you get if you go to long without a meal.” She took Jo’s hand within hers and led the statuesque raven haired beauty out from the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Jo wrapped a towel around the busty blonde.

The two women shared the vanity as they applied just a light layer of lip gloss, eye shadow and mascara. Avery walked back into the bathroom and collected her clothes. She didn’t notice Jo pick up the telephone. Jo called down to room service, order two salad niçoise, a bottle of Avery’s favorite white wine and two glasses. The room service rep recommended a bowl of fresh fruit. Jo couldn’t turn down a bowl of fresh fruit even if she was considered the junk-food queen of the lab. It was Avery’s personality that was rubbing off on her. Avery was a health food nut unless she caught a whiff of anything chocolaty. Avery was a certified chocolate addict.

 With the order placed, Jo finished drying off and left her towel on the back of an office chair. She walked over to the doors to the bedroom and pushed them open.  The bed looked to good not to be jumped upon. Jo backed up a few paces and took a running leap on to the very soft king sized mattress. She let out a loud giggle as rolled over on to her back. She saw Avery saunter into the room and nearly lost her mind. Avery was only wearing her underwear and the only thing Jo could think about was ripping that thin clothing off.

“How come you’re not dressed and ready to go down to get some food.” Avery held her hands against her hips. She was drop dead sexy when she pouted like that.

“I’m in no condition to go down stairs to the lobby and get food. I’m way too wired on you and your way over dressed right now for my tastes. I took the liberty of ordering our favorite salad with a bottle of your favorite wine and a bowl of fresh fruit from room service which should be shortly. So you can either stand there pouting like a princess or you can come over here and join me.” Jo spread open her legs and teased her hairy pussy with her hand. She spread apart her slick lips and ran her finger across her wet inner folds. She saw Avery’s knees buckle slightly. She knew she had broken Avery’s resolve. She saw a damp spot forming in the center of Avery’s sheer panties. Avery’s nipples were trying to break through the fabric. Avery’s pupils were dilated and she was almost drooling at the sight in front of her.

Avery reached behind her back and undid the bra she just put and let it fall back to the floor. She had the forward thinking to first run to the closet and pulled out one of the Egyptian cotton bathrobe and left it on the end of the bed. She then climbed up onto the bed and crawled on top of Jo.

“You ordered the food so you are going to answer the door when the food arrived.” Avery said before she kissed Jo on the lips. Jo’s hand found its way in between Avery’s legs. Her fingers ghosted over the sheer fabric of Avery’s panties. Jo then pushed her middle finger against Avery’s wet southern lips through the material. Jo then brought her finger up to her mouth and sucked on the tip. Avery’s sweet honey like nectar hadn’t changed at all. Jo missed it. She missed the closeness of Avery’s warmth and her friendly personality. Avery moved her head down to Jo’s firm breasts. Her lips locked on to a Jo’s hard nipple. Jo shivered as Avery’s tongue teased her nipple.

Jo pushed Avery’s panties down to her knees and brought her hand back up. She pushed two of her fingers just passed the parting of Avery’ slick lips. Avery tried to ground her hips down into those offending invaders but Jo quickly retracted her fingers. She wasn’t going to let Avery have the higher ground in their love making. Avery retaliated by releasing her lips from around Jo’s stiff nipple. Both women jumped when they heard a knocking coming from the door. That must have been room service delivering their lunch order.

Jo gently pushed Avery off of her and pushed herself up of the very comfortable bed. She picked up and put on the cotton bathrobe. Jo closed the double doors that led to the bedroom. Nobody but her was allowed to see a very beautiful woman lying on the bed. She tied the robe closed as she made her way to the door. She looked through the door’s peephole and saw a redheaded woman wearing the hotel’s uniform standing next to a cart of covered food and a bottle of wine. Jo unlocked, unchained and finally opened the door. Jo quickly read the woman’s nametag. Anna-Maria was a very beautiful woman but Jo saw two rings on her left finger. There was some lucky man or woman out there.

“Thank you for coming so quickly with our food. Could you please wheel it over to the table and set it up for two dear? Jo asked as she held open the door for Anna Maria. As Anna Maria was setting up lunch on the table, Jo quickly walked over to her small black leather purse. She quickly opened her wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill, a pen and one of her business cards. She wrote a quick note onto the card along with her personal cell phone number. She wrapped the bill around the business card and put away her purse.

“Is this to your satisfaction Miss? Would you like to taste the wind.” Anna-Maria asked.

Jo walked over to the table and picked up the wine glass which had a sample for her lips. “That’s perfect. It seems like my friend really does her wines. Anna-Maria, your service and presentation skills are immaculate.” Jo said. She handed the small gift to Anna. “Please accept this and my gratitude for your service.”

“Thank you so much Miss.”

“I’d prefer it if you called me Jo. Miss is so impersonal.”

“Of course Miss.” Anna Maria smiled professionally. Anna made her way to the door. She opened the door and left. Jo let out a sigh and walked back to the bedroom. She was surprised to see Avery putting back on her bra. Jo was a little miffed that Avery was putting her clothes back on.

“Oh don’t look surprised. I just got a text from Raven. She finished her five kilometer run and she’s giving us a heads up that she’s coming back up to the room. I suggest we quickly find our clothes. I have only a few minutes.” Avery explained as she walked back over to the bathroom to fetch the rest of her outfit. Jo walked over to the door of the bathroom and picked up her jeans and blouse. She put the blouse on the back of the chair then slipped into her tight fitted jeans. Her bra must still be in the bathroom. Avery came back out of the bathroom fully dress carrying Jo’s bra. Avery handed the missing article to its rightful owner. Jo quickly slung on her bra and the blouse quickly followed. Avery and Jo sat down to eat just as the door to the suite opened up. A flush looking Raven walked into the room carrying what looked like a smoothie of some sort.

“I think I ordered too much food Raven. Would you care to join us for lunch?” Jo asked the young agent in training.

“Ohh no that’s ok. I’m having a liquid lunch today. I just need a shower. I also have some reports that I need to finish up for Avery. Thank you for the offer though you are very generous.” Raven replied.

“I thought we’d head over to the lab after lunch to give you and Avery a tour to get your bearing and meet a few members of our team. Then we can discuss with Mac when you’d want to start your evaluation.” Jo said.

“That sounds fine to me.” Raven said before she stepped into the bathroom. Avery and Jo silently raised their glasses and clinked them together. Both women shared a secret smile and a look of relief that they were able to fool Raven. What they didn’t remember was that most hotel bathrooms were poorly ventilated even with the shower running. Raven knew the moment she closed the door to the bathroom that her boss and this new woman had something going on between them. Raven wasn’t sure whether or not she wanted to investigate further or just let it be. Deep thought was required. Under the stream of a nice hot shower was where Raven thought best. She kicked off her trainers, pulled off her soaked top and pulled off her yoga pants. She hung up the wet clothing before making her way to the shower.


End file.
